A New Order
by PopcornAndFanfiction
Summary: What if, in the OotP, Harry discovered he had a sister, and she was part of the order? Would her Mrs. Weasley-ish personality and ability to do extraordinary magic come as a bonus, or a pain? FredxOC :DISCONTINUED:
1. Chapter 1

A girl was loitering in a damp alley, with a black hood pulled up over her face. Harry Potter, the boy who had defied Lord Voldemort on several occasions, was walking down that specific alley, trying to catch up with is cousin, Dudley Dursley. The girl with the hood caught glimpses of conversation, like: "This is night. That's what we call it when everything goes dark," and "Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?" Harry drew is wand from his pocket. After a thorough shouting match between the two boys on Harry's wand, Dudley gave a shuddering gasp. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Don't move." Harry moved forward a few steps. He pocketed his wand.

"I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley said.

"Shut up and lis-" Harry stopped talking. The girl looked up. At the entrance to the alleyway there were cloaked figures, who seemed to be floating. They were taking long, rattling breaths. "Cut it out!" Dudley yelled. Harry drew his wand. "I'll hit you!"

"Just shut up Dudley!"

WHAM!

Harry was sent flying, his wand flew out of his hand and landed somewhere in the darkness. "Lumos," the girl whispered. She found Harry's wand whilst he was looking away. She placed it down beside him, then whispered "Nox" and went back to leaning against the wall. A dementor was floating towards Harry, leaving the girl unnoticed. Harry picked up his wand, wondering how it got there, when the dementor's formless face was mere inches away from his own. He was blacking out, when he heard the cry of:

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ He saw a fawn chase away the dementor attacking him before dissolving into nothing. Then he heard Dudley screaming. Another dementor was leaning forward, about to perform 'The Kiss'. Harry tried to think of something happy. _Ron and Hermione!_ "Expecto Patronum!" A stag erupted out of his wand, chasing away Dudley's dementor. "Are you okay?" The girl said softly.

Harry jumped, having not seen her there. "Oh, of course!" He said. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Camellia. Your Harry Potter, aren't you?" She said.

"Ah, yeah," Harry said. Dudley moaned. "Should I take him back?"

"I'll help." Camellia muttered. Mrs. Figg, Harry's crazy neighbor came running towards them. Harry stuffed his wand into his pocket.

"Don't put that away! What if there's more of them. Come! I'll take you back to your house. I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!" Mrs. Figg yelled.

"It's all right, Arabella. He's with me." Camellia said. Mrs. Figg jumped as well, and started muttering about Camellia's annoying habit of blending in. "Go. I'll explain." Mrs. Figg rushed off in an annoyed state. "But first-" Camellia said as Harry bent down to pick Dudley up. Waving her wand she murmured "Expecto patronum," and a fawn ran forwards. "C'mere. Send this to Dumbledore; "Harry is all right. Send someone over to help with the ride." Now go!" The fawn ran off. Harry looked at her, confused, but she merely said "I'll explain to the muggles."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Mundungus?" Harry asked as he and Camellia dragged Dudley down Magnolia Crescent.

"One of the members of the Order," Camellia replied. When Harry looked confused, she said "Can't tell you anymore than that. Mad-Eye can, probably." Harry gave her a quizzical look, open his mouth , about to say something, then he thought better than to do so. "Well then, at least tell me who you are, and take that hood off," Harry demanded.

"Fine," Camellia said, and, rather reluctantly, pulled back her hood to reveal long, auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, and features otherwise looking like Lilly's. "I'm Camellia Potter, your older sister."

"Wait what? How?" Harry yelled in shock.

"Hagrid can explain it better. Ah well. When Voldemort came, our parents and I were reading in the living room. I was about six at the time. When Dad saw Voldemort, he told Mum and I to run. I had, for some reason, grabbed Mum's wand from the bookcase and when we got into your room, and Voldemort came in, I was firing anything I could at him using Mum's wand. She pleaded for our safety, but he killed her. As he started performing the Killing Curse on you, I fired one more time at him, which got him distracted, and once he finished the curse, it wasn't as powerful as it would've been without me there. He vanished in a haze of smoke. Hagrid came, picked you and I up, gave you to the Dursleys and me to Sirius, who for a while looked after me, before giving me to Dumbledore. I went to school, and left in the end of your second year. Now I'm as close to an Auror as you can get, without being trained."

"What?"

"Like I said, Hagrid explains it better."

Then they were at Number 4 Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia had been waiting by the door, and when she opened it, gave a small squeal of surprise. "Camellia?"

"Petunia."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter:l Will make them longer in the future**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, you know each other?" Harry asked, bewildered. Dudley fell to the ground as Harry let go in his surprise.

"Well, obviously, you stupid boy. She's my niece!" Aunt Petunia scowled. "And, for your information, Camellia, I- Dudley! Dudley, what's the matter? Vernon! VERNON!"

Dudley had just been sick all over the Dursley's doormat. "What? Petunia, the news just came on! What do you need?" Uncle Vernon. What she needed became quite apparent relatively fast. "What is it, son. Did they have something to do with it? Camellia and Harry? What have you done, you idiots?"

"Nothing at all, except save your son's life! Or, something like that anyway. Dementors, two of them, came down and attacked. If you don't mind, I think that you should stop calling us idiots. Would you normally treat someone this way?" Camellia appeared to be in quite a fuss over all this.

"Camellia, it's fine," Harry muttered. Camellia gave him a surprised look, but stopped talking all the that moment a screech owl flew in through the open door. It dropped a letter in Harry's hand, before another owl, a barn owl this time, came in and dropped on in Camellia's. Harry ripped his open.

 _Dear Mr H. Potter,  
_ _We have been notified that you performed a Patronus charm at Nine Twenty-Three tonight, in a muggle inhabited area, and in the presence of a muggle.  
As you were in the presence of this muggle you should be expelled, however, with that of the voice of Albus Dumbledore, and the fact that you were in the presence of a very powerful witch with much importance in the ministry, you are not expelled but must attend a disciplinary hearing at the ministry, at Nine O'clock on the twelfth of August.  
Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk,  
Improper Use Of Magic Office,  
Ministry of Magic._

Camellia, however, remembered the thin writing of Dumbledore's.

 _Camellia,_

 _I have heard from the Minister for Magic that Harry has been 'Illegally using magic' and is to attend a hearing at the Ministry._

 _I have sent a couple of Aurors over to help transport Harry without being noticed. I you could accompany him that would be helpful._

 _Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore._

"So? What do you need to do, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked impatiently.

"I'm not all that sure," He said.

"We wait," Camellia answered.

 **A/N: Thanks for all your support! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore didn't send another owl for 4 days. Aunt Petunia let Camellia sleep on the couch, on the condition that she got up early and made breakfast for everyone. At first Harry protested, saying she could take his bed, or better yet, Dudley's, but after a stern look from Uncle Vernon and Camellia, stopped speaking.

On the fourth day, Dumbledore sent something. They had bacon and eggs for breakfast. As Harry finished, a snowy owl that looked a rather lot like Hedwig came flying through the window. It landed in front of Camellia. She quickly scanned the letter inside then rushed to the door, saying "I'll be back in a few hours!" Uncle Vernon looked furious at her abrupt departure. The owl took off out the window.

Later that night, after dinner, Harry was lying in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Camellia had still not come back. His mind was quite blank, though it looked like he was pondering something important. "We're going out." Harry gave a start. Uncle Vernon was standing in Harry's doorway, wearing his best suit.

"Sorry?" Harry said, looking confused. _What about Camellia?_ He thought.

"We-your aunt, Dudley and I-are going out."

"Fine," Harry sighed, in an almost bored way. He lay back down.

"You aren't leaving your bedroom while we're gone."

"OK."

"You aren't to touch anything of mine, your aunt's, or Dudley's."

"Great."

"You aren't stealing food from the fridge."

"OK."

"I'm going to lock your door."

"You do that."

Uncle Vernon looked as though Harry had just agreed to letting him throw everything Harry owned out the window. Uncle Vernon stalked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Harry heard his footsteps die away, and the car rumbling, then driving down the street, and away. Harry lay and listened to the creaking of the house, and the pipes gurgling.

Then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen. He sat bolt upright, listening. The Dursley's couldn't be back already.

There was silence for a few seconds, then voices. _Burglars_ He thought, sliding off his bed and onto his feet. But then a thought occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and the people there were not troubling to do so. Harry grabbed his wand from his bedside table, listening intently. The next moment his lock clicked. He pushed open the door, and sneaked to the stairs.

He gave a small start. There were several people on the first floor, eight or nine in total, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him.

"It's all right Harry," Came Camellia's voice. "We've come to take you away." She smiled.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out." This voice was surprisingly familiar.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'." Moody growled.

"Come down, Harry," said yet another familiar voice. Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin? You're here too?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" An unknown woman's voice said. "Lumos."

The woman's heart-shaped face and bright purple hair came into view. "No talking. Let's go," Camellia said. "Come here, Harry."

"Wait! How can we be sure it's him?" Growled Moody.

"Harry, what does your Patronus take form of?" Lupin asked.

"A stag."

"It's him," Lupin said.

Harry walked down the stairs. "Why aren't the Dursley's here?"

"Me," the violet-haired woman said. "Sent them a letter saying they were in a Nation-Wide Best-Kept-Lawn Competition."

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry," Lupin said, pointing to Moody. "The _real_ one. And this is Nymphadora." He pointed to the violet-haired woman.

"Don't call me Nymphadora! It's Tonks," she said.

Lupin then went on to introduce everyone else, which included the excitable Deldalus Diggle. "We're your guard, Potter," Moody said. "Go up and pack." Tonks went up to help him, and came back with Bubblegum-pink hair.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! I forgot to say that I own nothing:l I wish I did though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Glad you're enjoying the story! So some of you were confused about the age of Lily when she had Camellia, so I assume that she was adopted very young by Lily once she graduated Hogwarts. I'll elaborate more later in the story:)**

"Brilliant," Lupin said, looking up as Tonks and Harry entered the room. "We've got about a minute, so we should get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter to your Aunt and Uncle saying not to worry-"

"They won't," Harry assured him.

"-that you're safe-"

"That'll just depress them." Camellia laughed.

"-and that you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?" Lupin smiled, but said nothing.

"Come here, boy," Moody said, raising his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."

"You need to what?" said Harry nervously.

"A Disillusionment charm makes you blend in with your surroundings," Camellia explained. "I'll do it, Mad-Eye."

She raised her wand, and rapped him on the head. He felt an odd feeling like an egg was just cracked over his head. "Nice job, Camellia," Lupin said. "Let's go outside. Quick."

They all went outside. "Now, if one of us dies, keep flying. If everyone dies, well, we're stuffed," Camellia said.

"Well that's cheerful," Tonks muttered to Harry. He grinned. "Brooms," said Tonks. All of a sudden nine brooms flew towards them.

Red sparks flew up in the distance. "Mount your brooms," Lupin instructed. They all mounted their brooms, Harry muttering to Camellia in anticipation Green sparks flew up. "That's the signal. Let's go!" They all kicked off. The cool night air whipped at Harry's face as he turned to look at the dark green gardens below. He turned and saw Camellia's auburn hair whip around her face, her bright blue eyes flicked towards him. "A Firebolt, eh? I've got one too, but Mad-Eye didn't want me to bring it. This is my old Nimbus 2000," She yelled. It was necessary to yell, otherwise you couldn't hear what anybody was saying.

"Hard left! Hard left! There's a muggle looking up!" Shouted Moody from behind him. Tonks swerved and Harry followed, with Camellia taking up the back.

"We need more height!" Camellia yelled, pulling her broom upwards. the next half-hour was spent with many shouted instructions.

"We ought to double back for a bit, throw 'em off our track!" Moody shouted.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE?" Tonks yelled. "WE'RE ALL FROZEN TO OUR BROOMS!"

"Follow Tonks and I, Harry!" Camellia shouted. She and Tonks dived down and Harry followed.

"Here we go!" Tonks said, and a few seconds later she landed with a stumble. Harry landed beside her, in much better stance. Next to him Camellia slid off her broom and landed on her feet, her broom in her hand. "Wow, Camellia, I didn't know you could do that!" Tonks said.

"I was in the Hufflepuff team. I thought you knew that, Tonks! I was offered a spot on the national team," Camellia said.

Tonks was already grabbing Harry's trunk. "Where are we?" Harry asked.

"In a minute," Lupin said. Moody was rummaging in his cloak.

"Got it," he muttered. He raised the Put-Outer and clicked it. The streetlamp nearest them went out. He clicked it several times until all the lights had gone out. "Borrowed it from Dumbledore," Moody said.

"Harry, come here," Camellia said. She took Harry to a patch of brown grass. The rest of the guard followed them. "Here," She said, giving Harry a ripped piece of paper. "Memorise it."

Harry looked down at the paper. In vaguely familiar writing, it said:

 _Twelve Grimmauld Place, London, is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix._

"What's the Order of the-" Harry began.

"Not here, Harry," Camellia interrupted.

Moody snatched back the paper and ignited it with the tip of his wand. Harry looked around. there was number eleven, to the left of it was number ten, and the right was number thirteen. "But where's-?"

"Think about what you've just read," Lupin said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry thought and as soon as he got to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, a door emerged out of nowhere between numbers thirteen and eleven. The door was followed by dirty brick walls and grimy windows, until a whole house was standing in front of him. Apparently the muggles on either side of the house were completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Come on, hurry, Moody growled, prodding Harry in the back.

"Mad-Eye," Camellia said warningly.

Harry walked up the worn steps, staring at the newly materialised door. It had a silver serpent doorknocker, and there was no mail slot or keyhole. Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door. There was a series of loud, metallic clicks, and the door swung open. "Get in, quick, but don't touch anything or make any noise," Lupin whispered. Harry stepped into the near complete darkness of the hall. The house smelled damp and rotten, as though nobody had lived there for several decades. He turned around, to find Camellia, Lupin and Tonks carry in his luggage. "Nice owl, Harry," Camellia said, smiling. Moody was releasing the balls of light he took from the streetlamps, before closing the door as he limped inside, making the darkness complete. "Here-" He rapped Harry on the head. It felt as though hot water was trickling down his back.

"We can see you now," Tonks said.

"Now, stay still everyone, I'll give us some light," Moody whispered. The others' hushed voices gave Harry the feeling that something ominous was going to happen. He heard a soft hissing noise, and then gas lamps sputtered to life, casting a soft light against the walls. Moody voice echoed back to them. "Hurry up!" Harry looked back at Camellia, who smiled encouragingly, before walking forward. Then there were hurried footsteps, and Mrs Weasley came hurrying towards them. She looked rather pale, and thinner than Harry remembered, but she beamed at him.

"Harry, it's lovely to see you!" She whispered, pulling him into a rib cracking hug, before holding him out at arms length. "You look hungry, but you'll have to wait until dinner." She let him go. Camellia placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Molly, is he here?" She asked.

"Yes, the meeting's just started. Come," Mrs Weasley whispered urgently to the wizards and witches behind Harry. The group behind Harry all moved forward through the door Mrs Weasley had just come through. Harry moved to follow them, but was blocked by Mrs Weasley. "Sorry, Harry, it's for Order members only. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meeting's over. And keep your voice down in the hall," Camellia whispered.

"Why?"

"Molly won't want anything to wake up."

"What-?"

"I've got to go. See you soon," she said. Pointing upstairs, she repeated "Ron and Hermione."

Camellia walked into the dining room, where most of the members of the Order were sitting round the long table that was positioned there. She closed the door and stayed leaning against the door frame. "Dear, would you like to sit down?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No thanks, Molly, I'm fine," Camellia said, smiling slightly. After a few minutes, they heard Harry yelling. "I'll get it, Molly," She said, as Mrs Weasley started to stand up.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERYTHING ELSE LAST YEAR? WHO HAD TO WITNESS HIM COME BACK?" Camellia heard Harry yell as she climbed the stairs. " _ME!_ "

"Harry, please, be quiet," Camellia said softly. "Your gonna wake her up." She looked around. Ron looked stunned, whilst Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Camellia went and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, well, no ones telling me anything!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, Dumbledore told Ron, Hermione, and everyone not to-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did-" Hermione said.

"FOUR WEEKS, I WAS STUCK AT PRIVET DRIVE. NOT KNOWING ANYTHING!"

"We wanted to-"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE HAD A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU?"

"HARRY!" Camellia yelled. "Do you think that this-" she pointed her left hand at the ground "-has been fun? Do you think, that we've been having fun, trying to protect everyone? Everyone thinks Dumbledore is mad! We have to keep this a secret, whilst trying to make sure your safe! This has been anything _but_ fun, so if you think that you could do this any better, go ahead! Take over! I'd like to see you getting us through all this without arising suspicion!"

Harry looked taken aback. "You really are my sister, aren't you?"

Everyone started to laugh.

"What is this place, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Ron answered at once.

"Anyone gonna tell me what the Order of the Phoenix-?"

"It's a secret society," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore's in charge. He founded it. It's the people who fought Voldemort last time," Camellia said.

"Who's in it?"

"Quite a few people-"

"We've met about twenty of them," Ron said. "But we think there are more."

"There are more," Camellia said. "I've met most of them."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was listening to 'The Greatest Showman' soundtrack while I was the beginning of this chapter, so thanks to the people who performed in that:) If you've seen it, please tell me how it is with your reviews, because I haven't seen it yet. Also, I would like to give a shout out to _Chelsea always_ for reviewing and keeping up with the story:) **

"What's happening with Voldemort?" Harry said suddenly.

"We've _told_ you, the Order don't let us in their meetings," Hermione said. "So we don't know the details."

"We've got a general idea, though," Ron said. "Fred and George invented some extendable ears. We could listen to some of what happens."

"Extendable-?"

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them, since Mum and Camellia found out. Mum went berserk."

Camellia laughed. "It took at least half an hour to calm her down," She said, still giggling. "I must admit, it was a clever bit of magic. I'm surprised they got so few O.W.L.s."

"Fred and George hid them all to stop Mum binning them, but we got a good bit of use from them before then. Some of the Order are following Deatheaters, keeping tabs on them and stuff-"

"Some of them are trying to recruit more members-" said Hermione.

"And some of them are guarding something. They're always talking about the shifts," Ron said. "we've asked Camellia, but she won't let anything spill."

"Couldn't of been me they were guarding?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah..." Ron said, glancing at Camellia, who was determinedly staring at the wall opposite Harry. Harry snorted. He started pacing.

"What _have_ you been doing, if not stuff for the Order?" He asked.

"We have!" Hermione said. "We've been decontaminating the house. Seeing as no one's lived here for years, creatures have been breeding. We've managed to do the kitchen, and most of the bedrooms. I think we're doing the drawing room tomorrow-"There were to loud cracks, and Fred and George popped up in front of them. Pigwidgeon fluttered around the room, before landing beside Hedwig.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione said to the twins.

"Hello Harry, Camellia. We thought we heard you," George said, beaming at them both.

"You shouldn't bottle up your anger like that, let it all out," Fred said, beaming as well. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you by the way, Harry."

"They passed their Apparation test," Camellia said happily, looking at them. Her eyes kept flicking to Fred.

"With distinction," Fred said, who was holding a flesh coloured object. His eyes kept flicking to Camellia.

"It would've taken you thirty seconds longer to walk up the stairs," Ron said.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. "Anyway, Harry, your interfering the reception. Extendable Ears," He added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and showed him the flesh coloured object. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful, Mum will freak out if she catches you," Ron warned.

"It's worth the risk, they're having a major meeting," George said.

Camellia groaned. "I'm meant to be there!" She said, and ran downstairs. She spent the rest of the meeting absorbed in what they were saying, trying to catch up with what she had missed in the quarter of an hour she was away. Once the meeting was over, Mrs Weasley went just outside the doorway "The meeting's over, you can come back down now. Harry, everyone's dying to see you," she said. "Who left all these dungbombs here?"

"Crookshanks," Ginny said. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh. Remember, keep your voices down in the hall. You know how she gets," Mrs Weasley said.

When she got back to the kitchen, she found Camellia directing her wand at a knife, and made it start cutting up carrots, while a wooden spoon was mixing a sauce in a pot. Mrs Weasley shook her head. If there was anyone who loved cooking as much as her, it was Camellia. She looked up from hand-cutting some onions. "Um- sorry, Molly. If you want to take over, that's fine," Camellia murmured.

"It's fine," Mrs Weasley said softly. "If you'd like some help, though-"

"I'd love some."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, as always:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The rest of the story is mostly based around Camellia, as you mainly see through Harry's eyes in the actual book. Some of the trio's bits don't make it into this fanfiction, so if you haven't read 'The Order of the Phoenix', some of this won't make sense:) (Also I like smiley-faces so that's why I do them so much)**

"Who's Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"The house elf who lives here," Ron said. "Nutter if I ever did see one."

"He's _not_ a nutter, Ron!" Hermione said.

"She still hasn't gotten over S.P.E.W.," Ron muttered to Harry, rolling his eyes. "Hermione, his life's ambition is to have his head cut of and stuck to that plaque, like his mother," He added. "That's not what you'd call normal, is it?"

"Well, just because he's a bit, um, s _trange_ , doesn't mean-"

But Ron had flung out his arm. Huddled in a small group a little bit away from the stairs, were Harry's guard, Mrs Weasley, and Camellia. They were all whispering hurredly to the man in the middle, Severus Snape. The group moved to the door. They heard the door open and close. "Snape never eats here," Ron said. "Thank god, come on."

"Remember, keep your voice down in the hall Harry," Hermione said.

As they reached the bottom, they saw Mrs Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks sealing the door magically. Mrs Weasley came to meet them at the bottom of the stairs. "We're eating in the kitchen," she whispered. "Harry, tiptoe in the hall, please. Just go through that door there-"

CRASH!

"Tonks!" Mrs Weasley cried in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Molly!" Tonks wailed. She was lying flat on her back. "It's that stupid umbrella stand! That's the second time I-"

But the rest of her words were drowned out by an ear-splitting scream. The moth-eaten curtain had flung open, revealing a life size person who some what resembled Sirius, but with yellow skin tight over her face. Mrs Weasley and Lupin were trying to wrestle the curtains back over the portrait of the screaming woman. It wasn't working. "Filth! Scum! Half-breeds! Creatures of dirt! Freaks, how dare you befoul the house of my father-!" She screeched. Tonks apologised over and over again, dragging the troll leg back into it's original Weasley had given up on closing the curtains. Sirius came running into the hall.

"Shut up, you old hag!" He yelled.

The two men managed to pull the curtains closed.

"Well done," Camellia said.

Everyone jumped. In all the commotion no one noticed her walking to stand beside Harry.

"Usually it takes me at least seven minutes with Molly."

"Hello Harry. I see you've met my mother," Sirius said grimly.

"Your-?"

"Dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius. "We've been trying to get her down for a month, but we thinks she's put a Permanent Sticking Charm on it. Not even Camellia, Mad-Eye _or_ Kingsley can get it down, and they're the best we know at magic.

"What's a picture of your mum doing here?" Harry asked.

"This is my mum's house. Hasn't anyone told you?"

"Uh-"

"I was going to, but then _she_ woke up," Camellia said.

"It's mine now, anyway. I'm the last of the Black's, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters- about the only useful thing I've been able to do," Sirius said bitterly.

They went into the basement kitchen. It was a gloomy room with rough stone walls. The table was littered with parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles and a heap of what looked like rags. Most of the light was coming from a fire, which was letting out a haze of smoke, illuminating the pots and pans, making them look ghost like. Mr Weasley was in deep conversation with Bill.

"Arthur," Mrs Weasley said.

Mr Weasley looked around. "Harry!" He exclaimed, standing up. He walked over to shake Harry's hand.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry saw Bill hastily rolling up lengths of parchment. "Journey alright, Harry?" Bill called, trying to hold twelve scrolls at once. Camellia went over and grabbed a few scrolls from him. "Mad-Eye didn't make you go via Greenland, then?"

"He tried," Tonks replied, striding over to help, and toppling over a candle onto the the last pieces of parchment. "Oh no- _sorry-_ "

"It's fine, Tonks. Here," Camellia said calmly. Harry was strongly reminded of Dumbledore.. With a flick of her wand, the parchment mended. In the light cast by Camellia's spell, Harry got a glimpse of what looked like building plans. Mrs Weasley saw he was looking. She snatched the rest of the parchment and stuffed them into Camellia and Bill's already laden arms. "We need to collect these straight after the meeting," She snapped, before hurrying off to get their dinner. Camellia followed. Bill took out his wand and muttered _"Evanesco!"_ The scrolls vanished.

"Come and sit down, Harry," Sirius said. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

The thing Harry thought was a pile of rags gave a grunt, before jerking awake.

"Some'n say m'name?" Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius..." He raised a hand as if voting. Ginny giggled.

"The meeting's over, Dung," Sirius said, as the members of the Order that were staying for dinner and the Weasley's sat down around them at the table. "Harry's here."

"Eh?" Mundungus muttered, looking at Harry through matted hair. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. All right, 'Arry?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"Had a good summer so far?" Sirius asked grimly.

"No. Been stuck with the Dursley's all summer," Harry said.

Camellia and Mrs Weasley made to grab the plates, but Fred and George got there first. The dishes, cutlery and everything else flew into the table.

"REALLY, BOYS!" Mrs Weasley yelled. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OF AGE NOW DOES _NOT_ MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry Sirius, mate," Fred said, wrenching a fork out of the wooden table in front of him.

Harry and Sirius were bent double with laughter. Harry looked up at Camellia, who was fighting to keep a straight face as she said "Your mother's right."

"None of your brother's caused this much trouble!" Mrs Weasley raged. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet. Charlie didn't charm everything he saw. Percy-"

She stopped dead and gave a frightened look at Mr Weasley, whose expression was suddenly wooden. "Let's eat," Bill said quickly. Mrs Weasley nodded. She turned around to tidy up and Camellia saw tears brimming in her eyes. "This looks great Molly," Lupin said, ladling stew onto a plate for her, then passing it on.

"Camellia helped," She muttered.

For a while no one spoke, the only noise being the scraping of cutlery against plates. Then Mrs Weasley turned to Sirius.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something up in the drawing room desk. It might just be a boggart, but I was going to ask Alastor to have a look."

"Whatever you like," said Sirius.

"The curtains are full of Doxys too," Mrs Weasley went on. "I thought we could tackle those tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," Sirius said, and Harry heard a hint of sarcasm, though he was sure no one else had.

Opposite Harry, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by changing her nose in between mouthfuls. This was obviously a regular mealtime entertainment, as Hermione and Ginny were soon asking for their favourite noses.

"Do that one like a pig snout!" Ginny giggled.

Harry saw Camellia over the top of her head, and could've sworn that her hair turned black for a fragment of a second.

"Aren't you eating, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Camellia, who was, now that Harry looked properly, leaning against the door frame to the main kitchen.

"No, Molly. I need to get back home soon," Camellia replied.

"But-"

"I'm _fine_. I'll eat something when I get there."

"Oh, all right..."

A few helpings later, Camellia said "I've got to go. See you, Harry..."

They heard the door open and close, and Mrs Weasley hurried out to lock the door.

"Does Camellia ever eat here?" Harry asked.

"No," Tonks said. "Molly's getting a bit worried. Says she's too thin."

"I agree," Sirius said. "She makes dinner, and stays while everyone's eating. She says she eats at home, but I think she just eats enough to keep her alive, if that."

 **A/N: I hope your enjoying the story. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter won't include much of what actually happens in the cleaning and all that:)**

"I want you in bed now. All of you," Mrs Weasley said from the doorway, looking at Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione. Everyone jumped, as no one had noticed her come back from locking the door.

"You can't boss us-" Fred began.

"Watch me," Mrs Weasley snarled. She beckoned her children, Hermione and Harry up the stairs.

"Night," Ron and Harry said to the others as they went into their room.

Mrs Weasley came up to check they weren't talking a few minutes later. Slowly Harry drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up! Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast, then we're gonna clear out the Doxys. Camellia's coming later, too," George said.

Half and hour later everyone was up in the drawing room, ready to start cleaning out the curtains. All of a sudden there were screeches of _"Filth! Half-breeds! Blood-traitors!"_

"Close the door, please, Harry," Mrs Weasley yelled over the noise.

No sooner had Harry got to the door when the noise stopped completely. Harry didn't have much time to wonder why, because Camellia had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, Molly. Tonks tripped over the troll leg trying to let me in," She said. "Kingsley's here too. He's talking to Sirius."

"Brilliant," Mrs Weasley said, absent minded, leaning over _Gi_ _lderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_ , which was lying open on the sofa. "Hey, can you help with-" she started.

"Of course," Camellia said, conjuring a cloth to mask her face. She picked up a spare bottle of Doxy Poison. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," Mrs Weasley said quickly. "When I say go, well, go. Three, two, one. Go!"

After another half hour, they had all finished with the Doxys. Camellia went downstairs to make lunch.

"Dear, you really _should_ eat something," Mrs Weasley said. "You're looking like you haven't eaten in weeks."

Everyone was eating sandwiches in the drawing room, and yet again Camellia was refusing to eat anything. "Fine, Molly!" And she took a few sandwiches, and rather unwillingly, put one in her mouth and ate it. Slowly, the sandwiches disappeared.

Just before they returned to cleaning, Sirius walked in. "Hello," He muttered, before looking through the keyhole in the desk draw. "Molly, I think this is just a boggart, but we'll get Mad-Eye to check anyway."

"Yes, I agree, Sirius," Mrs Weasley said. They were speaking in light voices, attempting to speak casually.

Then Sirius went back downstairs. Mrs Black started screaming again. Mundungus Fletcher had entered the hall, and was watching Sirius try to wrestle the curtains back. After a minute he succeeded, with Mrs Weasley's help, as she was downstairs at the time, putting away the plate of sandwiches.

Everyone dashed to the window, and saw Mundungus's matted ginger hair lean over some cauldrons.

"What's he doing with all those cauldrons?" Hermione asked.

"I wonder..." Camellia said, before walking out of the room.

Fred and George crossed to the door, and stood listening. "He's talking to Kingsley and Sirius," Fred muttered, frowning. "Reckon we should get the Extendable Ears?"

"Might be worth the risk," George replied. "I could go upstairs and get some-"

But at that moment they heard Mrs Weasley yelling at the top of her lungs.

"WE ARE NOT A RUNNING HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"

Camellia had entered the hall. "What-"

"COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE-"

Then Mrs Black started screaming again. "CLOSE HER ALREADY!" Camellia shouted, as no one had taken in the fact that the portrait was yelling as much Mrs Weasley on one of her rants. Kingsley helped her close the curtains, and Mrs Black stopped making any noise in about ten seconds.

Sirius went upstairs.

Camellia soon joined him, after setting the dishes to clean themselves. Sirius had just finished talking to Harry about his family tree.

They started work on the glass fronted cabinets.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG I have _not posted_ in such a long time! I'm sorry!**

They got to work on the glass cabinets straight after lunch. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a box, and in his surprise dropped it into Camellia's hand, where it bit her too. Some type of crusty brown thing was spreading over their hands like gloves.

"Must be Wartcap powder in there," he said, examining it, before he and Camellia tapped their hands and the crusty gloves disappeared.

There were a few other odd things in there. Things like spiders and this locket that no one could open. Everyone was conversing happily, except Harry.

"Molly, can Harry and I go outside quickly? I need to talk to him," Camellia said after a while.

"Yeah, of course dear. Not too far out, mind. You might look suspicious," Mrs Weasley said.

After they were just outside the house, Camellia turned to Harry. "Something's up," she said. "What's happening?"

"Nothing," Harry murmured. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Tell me what's going on."

"Well-" he began. "Camellia look out!"

A man in a black suit had shot a curse at Camellia. She screamed.

"Harry! Run!" she yelled.

Harry made to go back into the house, but a woman in a black dress was behind him as he turned around. She dug her wand into into his throat.

"Scream and your gone," the woman said. She had a harsh, gravely voice. Harry kicked her in the shins, and she let go of him. Another man grabbed hold of his arms and held them behind his back.

"Camellia!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, what's happening?"

It was Hermione. She was standing in the door frame. There were three loud cracks and the wizards and the witch and Camellia were gone.

"Harry..."

"Where's Camellia?" Harry asked her. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know. Harry, who were those people?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "But whoever they are the took Camellia."

There was a crack and Camellia materialised in front of them.

"Oh my- oh my god..." she gasped. "Harry!"

Camellia hugged him. "Thank Merlin you're safe. I thought they'd got you..."

"Who were they?" Hermione said.

Mrs Weasley came outside. She gripped Camellia's wrist. "Tell me everything."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while, but that's because of school and other excuses that I'm making up instead of saying that I procrastinated big-time. Sorry. Also some of you are saying that my stories don't make sense, or are hard to follow along. I am sorry about that. This chapter takes place after Camellia and Harry have talked to Mrs. Weasley.**

After a while it seemed almost everyone knew about Harry and Camellia's encounter with the terrorists. This was, it seems, put in the past quite quickly by Camellia, as though it had never happened.

Even so, Harry couldn't help but hear her shouting matches with Fred. He never could make out much, except for this one time.

He was walking past Fred and George's room with Ron and Hermione on their way to the drawing room. The door was ever so slightly open.

"-I can't. Angelina would be devastated," Camellia yelled.

"We shouldn't keep doing this!" came Fred's voice. "She and I have been drifting apart for _months_."

"It's not right! Couldn't you do her the courtesy of telling her before?"

"I would, but she isn't here right now. I'll tell her when I get back-"

"It's useless," Camellia sighed. "And besides, three years is a lot."

"I've known people who are older-"

"It's not right. She loves you-"

"And I- I like you a lot, Camellia."

Camellia rushed out of the room. As she passed Harry noticed tears tracking their way down her face. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to the drawing room and looked out the window. They saw a flash of Camellia before she disapparated with a small _pop_.

"What was that about?" Ron muttered as they turned away from the window to start dusting- the only real cleaning they could do at this point.

"Well," Harry said, "your older brother likes my older sister."

"Yeah. Bit weird, eh? They could both do better, though."

"Yeah..."

"You idiots," Hermione murmured.

Ron and Harry stared at her.

"What?" Ron said.

Hermione hit him on the head with her duster. "It's obvious, isn't it?" When they didn't respond she sighed.

"Camellia and Fred both like each other, but Fred is going out with Angelina Johnson, so they can't be together without Fred and Angelina breaking up," Hermione said. "Camellia wants to go out with Fred, but she doesn't want to make Angelina sad or upset, and she thinks that Fred might not want to break up, so she's confused about whether or not she should be going out with him. And then she feels sad because she can't be with Fred without Angelina knowing because she'll get mad. Camellia is mad at Fred because he doesn't want to have to wait, and then she's stressed because of all the work for the order she's been doing, and making sure Harry or anyone else doesn't get hurt, and if they do she'll blame herself, which will make her feel even worse."

"Can anyone feel all that?" Harry said. "Wouldn't they just break? Fall apart?"

"Well, she is!" Hermione yelled. "Camellia hasn't been eating because of it. She barley talks to anyone anymore. She isn't as powerful as she once was."

"We should do something-"

"That's just it, we can't"

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"It'll make her feel even _worse_. Trust me, she's been talking to me. Her metamorphosing, it isn't working anymore."

"Her _what_?" Harry said.

"She's a metamorphogus,"Hermione said plainly. "Her hair changes color every so often."

"What?"


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up. It was the day of the hearing. "Harry!" Camellia called up the stairs. "Hurry up!"

Harry walked downstairs and was surprised to see Tonks, Lupin, Camellia, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley all sitting at the table, all fully dressed except for Mrs Weasley.

"M-morning Harry," Tonks said, with a yawn. Her hair was blonde and curly. "How-how are you?"

"Fine," Harry said, sitting down beside Camellia.

"I've b-been up all night," Tonks said, yawning again.

"What do you want, Camellia, Harry?" Mrs Weasley said, walking to the kitchen. "Bacon and eggs? Porridge? Toast? Muffins? Sausages?"

"Just- just toast, thanks," Harry said.

"Could you please get me a couple sausages?" Camellia asked.

"Nice to see you eating," Tonks laughed.

"Yeah?" Camellia replied. "I've got enough on my mind without everlasting hunger." She winked at Harry, before turning back to Tonks. "What were you saying about the old lion?"

"Scrimgeour? Yeah, well, he's been asking funny questions. Gotta watch out." Mrs Weasley gave Harry and Camellia before fussing about Harry's clothes. "I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't take night duty tomorrow. I'm just too tired," Tonks finished.

"I'll cover for you," Mr Weasley said. "I'm okay, and I have a report to finish anyway."

"No Arthur, I'll do it," Camellia interrupted.

"Camellia, I'm sure it's fine," Mr Weasley said.

"No, you've covered for me twice. It's the least I could do."

"Fine- fine."

"You'll be coming with Arthur and me, Harry," Camellia said. "To the Ministry. The hearing is on Arthur's floor."

"Great."

"So," Camellia muttered. "I resigned recently."

" _What_?" Tonks and Harry exclaimed.

"I applied for a job at the Ministry a couple months ago under a different persona, to spy on the Ministry. Under Dumbledore's orders, of course, because Severus kept saying that the mark was getting stronger, and he wanted someone to have an insight into the Ministry without arousing suspicion."

"Right," Harry murmured.

Once breakfast was finished, Camellia clapped a hand to her forehead and ran out of the room saying something about a disguise. Harry followed her. "Camellia?"

"Harry!" she yelled, surprised.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Then he saw that she was standing in front of a mirror. "Are you trying to-?"

"Metamorphose?" Camellia asked. "Yeah. I guess Hermione told you?" Harry nodded. "It glitches sometimes-as in, I can't control it when it changes to fit my mood. I used to keep it the same, but..."

"Yeah."

She looked back into the mirror. "Look," she whispered.

Her hair was changing from Auburn to light brown. It changed from it being straight to it being in ringlets. Her eyes went pale green, and her skin changed from being unusually white (like it normally was) to olive.

"Whoa," Harry muttered. "How can you do that without scrunching up your face? Tonks has to."

"I don't know. I've been doing it since birth." Harry nodded, unconvinced. "Would you like to know who I am?" she asked.

"Sure."

Camellia changed her voice from sounding English to sounding Irish. "The name's Kiara Fisher," she said with a wink. "I'm from Dublin, and I have two brothers."

"Wow," Harry said. "So, what's your job?"

"Second Junior Assistant to the Minister."

"You work with Fudge?!"

"I'm spying, remember? Also, I work with Percy."

"Does he know...?

"That I'm in the Order, and not Kiara Fisher? No."

"Wait, if your the _second_ assistant to the Minister, is Percy older than you, or is he more experienced?"

"Let's see... he's 19, I'm 20. I'm meant to be from Dublin, he's worked for the Ministry for a year. I think that Fudge trusts Percy more." Harry nodded. "Well, I think that we have a meeting to get to." Camellia smiled and led Harry out to the breakfast table.

"I'm coming to your hearing as me, though. I am a witness," Camellia said with a smirk. "Only, I'll travel as Kiara."

"Come on, you two!" they heard Mr Weasley's voice call from the kitchen. "We need to leave!"

Camellia rolled her eyes and beckoned to Harry to follow her outside.

 **A/N: Oh My Goodness, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I have just been so caught up with school and all that jazz, but I'm off for summer now, so I will try to update more often. 3 months! Sorry!**


	14. Note

hi.

i have discontinued this story .

i am re-writing it, but expect that way, waaaaaaay later.

sorry.

bye.


End file.
